Florin
The nature kingdom. History All of its beautiful plants came from the heavens, and were blessed by the worshipers of the moon. Liddell is drawn to the kingdom after she and Loue see the ghost of Rapunzel, weeping and speaking about being friends once. Though Liddell can't find a connection to her, she states sadly that she feels horrible and that the door to Florin bugs her. 1,000 years ago, the Eld Witch ruined Florin, which was then occupied by the Winged, of which Princess Rapunzel ruled over. When they began to suffer they turned their faces to the moon and cried out for help. The residents of the moon kingdom, who also worshipped the moon, sent down the plants to soothe the Winged. Princess Kaguya is the ruler of the nature kingdom. She wears a kimono and a crescent moon hairpin. In the second play-through of the game, you find that Rapunzel was the princess of Florin before Kaguya . Rapunzel is very fairy-like with indigo butterfly wings and a simple sleeveless white dress that barely reaches her knees. She also has a clump of red berries as a hair pin, and two parts of her hair from each side of her head is braided together infront of her neck. You first meet her in the gate room after saving Hansel in Rem Boreas . Doll *Peso (At the Sakura Tree area, north west of the tree.) skills: Soul Thera- Automatic | Reset- Level 11 | Luna Thera- Level 26 | All Thera- Level 46 | Tera Thera- Level 61 *Valen (In the 2F of the Thunder Tree) skills: Bioteo- Automatic | Supra- Level 21 | Freion- Level 31 | Tundeiall- Level 51 *Onion (In the B2F of the Triangle Well) skills: Reteni- Automatic | Biota- Level 11 | Bioteo- Level 21 | Thundo- Level 31 | Bioteon- Level 41 Princess Doll Kaguya will give you a doll of herself after defeating the Lunar Dragon. *Kaguya Doll (Princess Crystal at South West of the Sakura Tree) skills: Giga Biota - Automatic Key Items for the "Plant Key" *Hourai Branch You obtain this item after solving Taro's Puzzle of Numbers (putting the rocks over the numbers that aren't in Taro's thanks note) and through the path the grave opens. *Fiererat Skin Found after defeating the Samurai Frog at the Frog Pond-->Triangle Well (Room with the Frog Painting) *Dragon Neck At Thunder Tree after defeating Carnival Beast/Dragon *Take the items to Babayaga and exchange them for the key. Her shrine is past the Thunder Tree, In the Silent Bamboo Forest East. Bosses *Mini Boss Frog Samurai Weakness: Lightning Strong: Plant *Mini Boss Carnival Beast/Dragon Weakness: Lightning Strong: Plant / Poison *Boss Lunar Dragon Weakness: Lightning Strong: Plant / Fire Cards *Five of Hearts: Florin (Triangle Well Basement 2nd Floor) *Jack of Hearts: Card Battle in Florin (Graveyard Path, after you move the tombtsone) *Five of Spades: Florin (Thunder Tree 3rd Floor) *Six of Spades: Florin (Soul Land) *Ten of Spades: Florin Castle (Mayohiga 1st Floor) *Five of Diamonds: Florin (Pond Path) *Queen of Diamonds: Card Battle in Florin (Resurrection Path 2nd Playthrough) *Five of Clubs: Florin (Castle Front) *Ten of Clubs: Card Battle in Florin (Triangle Well Basement 2nd Floor) Item Location Category:Kingdoms